Butterfly Thoughts
by Crimson Cheshire
Summary: Two different people, two similar experiences and two mysterious, identical butterflies. What exactly is going on with those butterflies and why do they appear in front of the two men, activating that way a chain of unexpected events? Only one way to find out. Disclaimer in the story. SinJu. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am here with a new story from a new fandom! Yes, I know I should probably finish my other stories that are on hiatus for ages, but it's not my fault I rewatched Magi for the millionth time and got stuck with a lot of...tiny plots.**

**Don't worry. I promise I'll finish all my stories. I just need some very good ideas to stick the messed up parts of the chapters together make them perfect. I will manage it eventually.**

* * *

**Anyway, I'll leave you to enjoy the story after I announce that I don't own the characters, Shinobu Ohtaka does.**

He was sitting in this favorite peach tree again. He seemed to do this a lot more recently, he noticed. It was probably because no one would bother him when he did, since everyone seemingly accepted this habit of his as a way of sorting his thoughts out. Little did they know that his thoughts were impossible to get sorted. Knowing that made him sigh for the millionth time this day and he moved to get a little more comfortable in the shadow he was currently lying under and grab a delicious looking peach that was hanging nearby. He rolled it in his hands first, examining it, before bringing it to his lips to take a bite. He closed his eyes as if to savor the sweet taste a little longer, but opened them quickly when he felt a slight wind in his face, only to see a big black butterfly flying around his head and finally landing in the juicy fruit in his hand. Judal felt the corners of his mouth curl up at the sight. It looks like the scent of the peach attracted the insect that was now slowly opening and closing its wings, showing glimpses of purple and red patterns in the back of them. He couldn't help but touch them, liking the feeling of the soft fragile things under his fingertips.

After not so long, the butterfly flapped its wings and was in the air again, dancing here and there between the sunlight that was coming through the leaves and the shadows of said leaves. Judal used some of the black rukh around him and made it dance with the beautiful insect in a secret performance for his eyes only. Those same eyes that wouldn't dare to look away from the butterfly.

Since he was a little child Judal could tell he felt a strange connection to those creatures, even though he never bothered to wonder why. Until now. Now that he was watching this one carefully he noticed how truly amazing butterflies are, moving around so elegantly and lightly without a care in the world. He sighed once more, closing his eyes. How he wished he could be like them too. A light touch in his fingers caused him to blink his eyes open in surprise. Looking down he saw the butterfly sitting in the index finger of the hand that was resting in his bent knee, facing him. He slightly tilted his head frowning a little in confusion, but then the creature turned around, once more allowing him to see the patterns in the back of its wings. This time Judal took some time to thoroughly study them, only to surprisingly notice how the colors of the wings resembled him. A black butterfly with red eye patterns lined with purple. Exactly like him. He smiled at the idea of him resembling such a beautiful creature and moved to brush his fingertips over the patterns until the butterfly decided it was time for another dance. This new one was quicker and the butterfly was flying higher and higher making Judal wish he was able to fly this freely too.

The distraction of his wish was enough to make him notice the spider web a minute too late. He raised his hand to try and catch the butterfly, preventing it from falling in the almost invisible trap, but it was too late. The once free insect that was dancing around a moment ago was now caught in a web, soon to fall prey to the crafty weaver. Judal looked at the sight of the butterfly struggling to free itself, only to fall deeper into the trap.

"Just stop moving already! You're only making it worse!" he shouted at the trapped insect.

For a strange, unknown reason he was feeling devastated watching the cruel scene unfolding itself in front of his eyes. The sudden appearance of the black spider simply made him feel worse. He once again moved to save the butterfly, but the spider was quicker than him. It was over its prey in seconds, using her poison to completely paralyze it and then proceed on starting feeding. Judal felt like he couldn't stand it anymore and quickly flew away without a specific destination in mind. He just wanted to be as away as possible from that tree at the moment.

Meanwhile, in a land far away a similar scene was taking place. A King was sitting alone under the shadow of a tree in the edge of his big garden watching a bunch of butterflies dancing from flower to flower, a small smile decorating his lips. Sinbad really liked butterflies. More specifically, Sinbad couldn't resist anything beautiful. As a child his mind was on adventures and the world outside his village but, since Yunan persuaded him to enter that first dungeon opening this way for him the door to the much desired adventures, he started noticing the beauties of the world. Before he could notice it himself he developed a strong love for beauty. Beautiful lands, beautiful women, beautiful clothes...Everything beautiful was intriguing him, pulling him towards it, yet butterflies were different. He traveled in many different places and butterflies were there. In all of his journeys he would see those wondrous creatures dancing like they were trying to enchant the eyes and enslave the minds. This fact made those ostensibly fragile insects look strong in his eyes.

Smiling wider he straightened his hand towards a butterfly that strayed from the others, allowing it to sit in his calloused fingers. He couldn't exactly explain why or what it was, but he felt something familiar about this black winged dancer and so he brought it closer to his face to examine it. Once he did his eyes widened because of the pattern in its wings. Two big red eyes were looking straight back at him and into his soul. As if on its own his mind replaced the painted eyes on the wings with a pair of two red eyes in an unnaturally pale face. A pair of eyes that was always looking at him with a piercing, half crazed gaze. He shivered at the thought of those eyes and their owner. The butterfly, possibly sensing his discomfort took flight again, this time in circles above his head. Sinbad kept watching it wondering where it would land next. Wherever he imagined, a spider web was not it. The innocent creature fell into the trap and immediately started the failed attempts to free itself. The King was just sitting there contemplating if he should help it. The appearance of the predator that was now sneaking toward its prey made his body move on its own. In a swift motion he was standing up, taking the butterfly in his palms, the web destroyed and forgotten in the process. Carefully he opened his palm and looked down at the insect. Parts of the web were still on its wings but, obviously, they were not a problem for it since it took off the moment its savior's hands opened.

Sinbad kept looking as it flew toward the sun until he heard rush footsteps coming his way. He looked behind his shoulder even though he already knew who they belonged to. Soon a white haired young man came running towards him. The sweat on his face betraying he run quite a lot until he could find his King, but Sinbad was more interested in the worried eyes of his trusting Adviser.

"Jafar, what's wrong?" he frowned.

The General took a few seconds to catch his breath and then straightened his body, eyes locked with the taller male's.

"It's Yamuraiha. She said she sensed Judal's magoi nearby."

"J-Judal's? What is he doing here?"

"I don't know Sin, but I don't like it."

"Is he alone or..."

The King's voice trailed off and even if he said nothing he knew Jafar understood what he meant.

"She said she couldn't feel anything else but I doubt he came alone."

Sinbad looked at the ground, hand on his chin and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Jafar stayed silent knowing he was trying to figure out the reason behind this unexpected visit. After a while the purple haired man sighed and raised his head.

"I don't understand what this could possibly mean."

"Neither do I, but we have to do something Sin. And do it quickly."

The King sighed again.

"Tell Yamuraiha to be ready to activate the barrier at any moment. Inform the rest to be ready for battle as well."

"Sin, what are you planning to do?" Jafar asked suspiciously.

Sinbad smirked at the sound of his General's voice.

"I'm going to find out what this brat is planning of course."

Before Jafar could protest Sinbad was running away and towards the front of the garden. Sighing he himself started to the opposite direction and to the water witch's chambers, hoping Sinbad wouldn't do anything reckless.

After Sinbad was sure Jafar was not going to follow him or anything he came into a halt. He was not very far away from where he was sitting before, but where he was now there were no trees and the sun was blinding him, causing him to shield his eyes from the light with his hand so he can look at the sky. He had a feeling that Judal would come straight at him so he was better to stay in an open place. As if on queue a dark figure appeared in the horizon, coming closer and closer. Soon the figure was close enough for Sinbad to recognize the dark Magi and cause of most of his headaches and problems in the past years. After watching the black Magi for a while he felt like something was not right. It was the first time he saw Judal fly so disorientated. He was straying slightly from his path, struggling to get back in line. Sinbad caught himself worrying slightly for the boy but shook the thought away. It might was some kind of plan like the tears and screams he witnessed the last time the boy appeared which almost led to his country's destruction. Yet the worry was still there in the back of his mind whispering to him that something was definitely off.

Trying to focus on the matter at hand he watched as Judal slowly lowered himself to the ground, only to collapse the moment he touched it. Sinbad's body once again moved on it's own and caught the fallen Magi before he hit the ground.

"Yo Stupid Kind..."

The low hoarse voice made him look down at the boy in his arms. He could see that the boy was paler than usual, if that was even possible, and his eyes had none of their previous shine and were half closed. Frowning Sinbad changed his position so he was holding Judal bridal style now. The boy closed his eyes and sighed painfully.

"Judal, don't close your eyes look at me!" Sinbad said while hurriedly walked towards the palace.

The Magi tried to force his eyes open, locking them with the King's once he did.

"Sinbad..." he whispered.

"That's right Judal, keep talking to me. Don't fall asleep, just keep talking."

"Make it stop Sinbad..."

Sinbad slowed down a little in sock. What was this boy asking him to do?

"Stop what Judal?"

"The pain...Make it go away. Make it stop...Please..." He said the last word so quietly Sinbad almost failed to hear it. He started to get a vague idea of what the boy wanted. He looked up for a moment when he entered the palace. When he spotted a guard he ordered him to go find Jafar and Masrur and bring them to Yamuraiha's office. Looking down again he saw that Judal had tears running down his face.

"Judal?"

"Hurts..." was the weak response.

Sinbad was running now.

"Hey Stupid King...Promise me that I-I won't have to go back again." More tears fell down the Magi's face. "I hate it back there...They aren't leaving me alone...And I can't leave as long as I have these..." Judal slowly raised a trembling hand and let the golden bracelet that was decorating it glimmer in the sunlight that was coming through the windows. "They are killing me you know...Slowly...and painfully..."

He let the hand drop down and looked at the King.

"Promise me Sin."

Sinbad looked at the boy in his arm. He couldn't completely understand what he was trying to say but seeing the tears and hearing the pleas was enough for him. He remembered his father saying that the right think to do is help those who need it.

"I promise."

His voice was not loud enough but Judal seemed to hear the answer because he smiled.

"Maybe...Maybe I will be able to fly like a butterfly after all..." was the last thing that escaped Judal's lips before his eyes closed.

Sinbad was looking at the Magi surprised. There was no way Judal knew about what happened with the butterfly earlier. He had not the time to think about it though since he was now breaking down the door to the witch's office. Said witch appeared from the next room with her wand raised and ready to defend herself and her precious work, but she stopped in her tracks after seeing her King standing there carrying an unconscious Magi of the Al Thamen.

"Sin wha-"

She was cut short by the other.

"Yamuraiha, we need to help him!"

It took her a few seconds to realize that Sinbad had indeed said what he did and, seeing the frown upon his face, she decided to ask questions later.

"Follow me." she said and walked to the next room with Sinbad close after her.

Once there she pointed at an empty bed, her bed, and demanded for Judal to be placed there. She then moved to examine him frowning more and more as time passed.

"He seems to be close to death."

"That much I can tell myself. How do we save him?"

"I don't know. It looks like his magoi is being drained for some reason. Did he tell you anything at all?"

Ocean blue eyes were suddenly on him and Sinbad felt like he was being judged. He would never admit it but he felt a little awkward being put in this kind of situation by a girl.

"He kind of mentioned something was slowly killing him while looking at his bracelet." the King said finally.

Yamuraiha was once again all over Judal, this time focusing more on his hand and neck.

"They are draining him from magoi."

"What?"

"His bracelets and his necklace. They steal his magoi."

"Like that? He had them on all the time since I first met him, how could they possibly steal his magoi now? Why now?"

"I don't know but, if you want to save him you have to find a way to break them. Now that I mentioned it, why do you want to save him? Wouldn't it be easier for you if he dies now? Isn't he the one that claimed he'll kill you?"

Sinbad looked at his feet and furrowed his eyebrows. What was the proper answer here?

The sound of Jafar calling his name made him turn around and look at the now red face of his friend.

"What happened at Yamuraiha's door Sin? And why did you ask for us here?" the short man asked, not bothering to hide his irritation.

Sinbad's eyes traveled from him to the silent red haired male that was standing a little farther behind. His red eyes were already focused on Judal, confusion evident in them. Watching the Fanalis gave Sinbad the solution to his urgent problem.

"Masrur, can I borrow your strength for a moment?"

The three Generals in the room looked at him with expressions ranged from annoyance to confusion. After a few seconds Yamuraiha seemed to understand what Sinbad meant and without hesitating she grabbed Masrur and dragged him to the bed.

"Masrur you can break those bracelets with your strength, can't you?"

"Yes, but why would I?"

"King's orders." came Sinbad's voice from behind him.

Jafar, who until now had no idea what was going on, moved past the two males so he can check at the bed, only to glare back at Sinbad a second later.

"What is _he _doing here?"

"Well..." Sinbad scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I kind of promised to help him."

"WHAT? Sinbad, why...Why would you do something like this!?"

The King's face became serious and he looked into Jafar's bewildered eyes with his own calm ones.

"Because he plead me to and you know very well that I always help those in need."

The short General lowered his head and sighed.

"Fine. We will help him the best we can, I promise you that, but keep in mind that I don't like him at all."

"I already know this Jafar." the King smiled and then turned to Masrur. "So, can you do it?"

"I sure can. I am just afraid I may hurt him too in the process."

"We can always heal him after you're done. I'm pretty sure he will need some kind of treatment anyway." the only female in the room reassured him.

Nodding the Fanalis walked next to the bed and took Judal's right hand in his, slowly putting pressure in the gold ornament. The sound of metal cracking followed soon and the decoration was now lying in pieces on the floor. Masrur repeated the process with the left hand and then moved to the neck. This time instead of pressuring he tagged the necklace from both sides until it gave way under his strength. Once done he got out of the way to allowed Yamuraiha better access to treat the Magi.

"His magoi is getting restored." she announced calmly after checking on him. "I have applied some oils on his wrists and neck and then bandaged them so the skin can heal more easily. You are free to take him wherever you want now."

She watched as Sinbad carefully moved the boy from her bed.

"Sin, I also want to keep those pieces for experiments if possible. I am curious as to what kind of spells they used."

Sinbad nodded at the woman that was now happily collecting the broken pieces of gold in a basket that she took from under the bed.

"Sin, what are you planning to do with him now?" a curious Jafar asked.

"I was thinking of letting him sleep in my room for the time being so I can check on him."

"You have your paperwork to finish. It was supposed to be in my desk some hours ago." Jafar warned.

"Alright, alright. He will sleep, I will work and you'll get your paperwork. Everyone will be happy." Saying this Sinbad smiled and started for his room, leaving his three friends whispering. Once there he carefully laid the Magi in his bed, covering him with his silk sheets, and walked to his desk in the other side of the big bedroom while mentally preparing himself for what he had to do for the next hours.

As time slowly passed he felt his eyelids grow heavier and, when still in the middle of the pack on his desk, he doze off. Papers and work completely forgotten.

**Hm...Done and done. Oh don't worry, I'll bring you more chapters. I don't know how many exactly they'll be, I just know that they'll follow after this.**

**I am sorry for any ooc moments or any other stupid error. I kind of write my stories after midnight and sometimes some things kind of...slip. **

**I would also appreciate it a whole lot if you review with ideas, opinions or anything else. I wish to get better at this and offer you even more amazing stories to enjoy, so don't be shy.**

**This is all for now. See you next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello darlings! I'm here to bring you the second chapter of the story. Today I don't have something to say here so I'll let you to enjoy the story.**

**Characters belong to Shinobu Ohtaka.**

Judal slowly opened his eyes and looked around, carefully examining his surroundings. Silk covers, colorful cushions and plenty of gold. It was clear that whoever was the owner of this bedroom didn't mind spending a little more gold to decorate and he definitely had a good eye for details. Humming in approval Judal carefully raised himself so he was now sitting on the bed, his back resting in a big pillow. Once comfortable he noticed that his neck was feeling lighter than usual. Curious he brought a hand to examine it and was surprised when, instead of the usual cold mental, his fingers came in contact with soft fabric. A look at his hands was enough to confirm that, indeed, the gold ornaments that were previously in his wrists and neck were now replaced with white bandages. Judal felt his eyes open wide in sock. They were gone. His bindings were gone. No, there was no way that was true. There was no way he could be free, Al Thamen made sure to tell him that much. According to them he was to be forever their prisoner, their ultimate weapon. Thinking this he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them with trembling hands. There was only one more option that could explain why his previous decorations were missing and that was the possibility of him being dead.

"Maybe Sinbad was not able to save me after all. At least the pain is gone." he whispered to himself.

The thought of the King made Judal's eyes sting with unshed tears that he willingly let to run down his face. Moments later his whole frame was shaking and his soft sobs were filling the room. Sobs that suddenly stopped when a groan was heard from the other side of the room. Judal quickly looked up to find the source of the sound, gasping when he realized it was no other than Sinbad who was soundly sleeping on his desk. He couldn't but wonder what Sin was doing in the same room as him. Could it be that he was still alive? Or maybe this was all just a dream and nothing else.

Carefully as to not make a sound he stood up and walked to the sleeping figure. His eyes immediately fell to the older man's face. Sun kissed skin and purple hair and slightly opened lips. Judal couldn't stop himself from brushing a finger over them, causing their owner to twitch a little. Glancing in the desk Judal noticed some unfinished paperwork. Looks like someone fell asleep while still on duty. The Magi smirked at the knowledge of what was to happen if a certain someone found out about this but, as tempting as the idea of letting be was, Judal knew that, if those papers were not done soon, Sinbad would have to work more and the truth was that he needed some time with the King. He could finally have enough time with him without them trying to kill each other and he could also have his questions answered. Those two things were motivation enough for the dark haired youth that proceeded on shaking the sleeping King's shoulders.

"Oi! Stupid King, wake up."

No reaction.

"Come on, wake up!"

This time the King stirred a little but still didn't wake up, causing the Magi to grow desperate.

"Sinbad!"

One gold eye opened and looked at the young man, a sly smirk accompanying it.

"Hello Judal."

The boy was taken aback by the reaction.

"Wait. You were awake all this time?"

Sinbad stretched himself a little and then lied back in his chair. His eyes always on the others face and his smirk always on his lips.

"I am guilty on your accusation."

Hearing this Judal looked at the ground, suddenly finding the designs on the carpet very interesting.

"How long were you awake exactly?"

The Kind didn't answer immediately. Instead he took some time to study the youth that seemed to avoid eye contact with him at any cost. The sight made his smirk disappear and his eyes to soften. He slowly moved a hand and cupped Judal's face, raising it so ruby red orbs were looking at gold ones.

"I heard you crying if this is what you're wondering about."

Saying this he brushed a thumb over soft skin.

"I see..."

It didn't need a special ability to understand that his answer caused more sadness to the boy in front of him. Feeling a little guilty he removed his hand from the others face and lowered it so he was now holding long slender fingers. Judal's attention was now drawn to their connected hands, but it soon returned back to him when he tagged the other toward himself, guiding him to slowly sit in his lap. Once there he used his strong arms to tightly hug the now tensed boy to his chest.

"Sin, what-"

The King stopped the other from completing his sentence and started stroking his back reassuringly, feeling the smaller body relax under his touch.

"I don't know why you cried before, but there is no need to do so anymore."

Judal looked up confused.

"What do you mean?"

"That I am going to keep my promise."

"Your promise?"

"Yes. The one I made to you."

Sinbad looked down at the dark Magi with a frown on his face.

"You remember what you made me promise, right?"

Red eyes looked away in shame. Judal knew that he had forgotten something. Something that was, clearly, very important for the older male. He remembered flying here and asking for the man's help to stop the pain, but he couldn't recall any promise. Sinbad smiled softly even though he knew the other couldn't see.

"It's alright if you can't remember Judal."

"It's not."

"You were dying at that moment so you are excused."

"Still, it is important for you so I should remember it."

Sinbad turned the pouting face of the magi towards him, a grin decorating his handsome face.

"You can always ask me to remind you you know."

The boy nodded, wanting to accept Sin's indirect offer without saying anything.

"I don't get it Judal. Tell me what you want me to do."

His tone was playful and it was annoying the magician in his lap.

"Just tell me already you stupid King!"

The loud laugh of the King echoed in the room, causing Judal to pout even more.

"Fine fine, no need to shout, I will tell you."

Sinbad paused for a while as if to collect his thoughts.

"When you came here in the verge of death you made me promise that I will help you and that I will never allow the Organization to take you back. As you see yourself your bindings to them are gone which means I intend to keep my promise."

Judal glanced down at his bandaged wrists and then, without warning, tightly hugged the King around the neck, his face hidden in the others hair.

"Thank you..."

It was a slight whisper, yet Sinbad heard it clearly. Smiling gently he hugged the other back. None of them knew how long they stayed like this, but soon the purple haired King felt the others grip relax and his breath growing softer, meaning he was sleeping peacefully. Smiling slightly, the still awake King changed his position a little so the younger boy's head was now resting in his shoulder. Still smiling he lightly placed his lips to the Magi's forehead in a short kiss and, after looking one last time at the sleeping face that was now nuzzling his neck, turned to finish his paperwork before the arrival of the sunrise.

A few hours passed since Sinbad started working in his remaining paperwork and he was happy to find out that he was currently on the last paper. Sighing in relief he looked out the window of his room and saw the red sun descending from the sea, dying everything in an orange light.

"Jafar will appear soon."

As if on queue the white haired General marched through the door.

"I hope you're done with your assignments or-"

The former assassin froze in his place at the sight of his King holding a sleeping boy, who happened to be one of their worst enemies, carefully in his arms. Said boy was desperately clinging to the man like a child to his mother.

"Good morning Jafar."

The King smiled to his friend and subordinate. In reality he was quite amused with his current reaction and was wondering what will the next one be.

"Sin, what in Solomon's sake are you doing there?"

"Finishing my paperwork obviously."

"And what is _he_ doing in your lap?"

"He was helping me concentrate."

"By sleeping in your lap?"

"Yes."

"Sin..."

It was clear as day that Jafar was reaching his limits which meant enough with the teasing. It was time to discuss work now.

"As you see I finished my paperwork so, now, I am free to do as I please, right?"

Jafar was, to say the truth, a little shocked. Sinbad finished all of his paperwork...in time...Maybe Judal's sudden appearance was not a completely bad thing. Not that this would make him forgive everything the brat did to them in the past since he was not as kind as his King. He was willing though to hide his true feelings for Sinbad's and the country's sake and this only because Sin looked surprisingly happy in the presence of the Magi. Sighing quite loudly Jafar walked to the desk and grabbed the huge amount of the now signed papers.

"Since you were kind enough to finish everything in time I will excuse myself and leave you alone to...entertain yourself."

Sinbad watched the retreating man until he disappeared behind a closed door. A smile was present in his lips because of his General's formal tone. There was no mistake now, Jafar was pissed and the reason was currently sleeping in his lap. Sinbad looked down at Judal that was smiling like he was in the middle of a very pleasant dream. He felt sorry for having to wake him up, but they needed to get somewhere more comfortable since his back was hurting from the many hours he spent bent over a desk.

"Judal, it's time to rise and shine."

The only response was a disapproving groan. Smirking, Sinbad used the tips of his fingers to brush all over Judal's face and under his chin, tickling him. Some more groaning and twitching later sleepy red eyes opened to glare at the smirking King.

"What you did that for?"

"I want to go to bed Judal and to do that you have to move."

The Magi looked at the other pouting.

"I don't wanna move. It's comfortable here."

As if to get his point across he closed his eyes again and hugged the others neck tightly. Sinbad sighed at the childish ways of the other.

"Whatever, I'm going to get to the bed even if it means carrying you all the way there."

"No Sin, wait!"

Judal made a move to stop the taller man from doing as he said but, instead, he found himself clinging to him for dear life since the King was already standing up. Judal was sure that he would fall down but as soon as he started slipping two familiar strong arms were holding him, pushing him against a warm muscular body. His ruby eyes once more moved to look into golden ones, widening upon witnessing the emotions hidden behind them. The owner of those pools of gold slowly moved his face closer to his, causing a faint pink to color his cheeks. When their noses touched, the black haired boy closed his eyes, waiting for the upcoming kiss. He could easily feel Sinbad's hot breath closing in and he knew he was blushing at the picture of those firm lips he was admiring before connected to his but, seconds before their lips meet, his stomach growled loudly. Feeling the embarrassment wash over him he hid his face in Sinbad's shoulder, his eyes closed tightly and his hands trembling.

"Judal, are you hungry?"

Not trusting his voice at the moment, the youth only shook his head.

"Stop lying to me."

No response from the other.

"Come on Judal, let's go find you some peaches."

In the mention of the fruit's name Judal raised his head to look at Sinbad with hopeful eyes.

"Peaches?"

The King started moving towards the door of the bedroom with the Magi still in his arms.

"Yes. I am sure we have at least one peach tree in the palace's gardens."

The truth was that there were more than one of those kind of trees in his gardens. Sinbad himself demanded for them to be planted for reasons he was never going to admit to anyone. Smirking slyly at the image of Judal's surprised face when he'll see the many trees he started walking casually over the many halls of his palace and towards the back gardens, ignoring the strange looks he received from the people he passed in his way. Judal on the other hand was feeling a little uncomfortable with all those people staring at him being carried by the King. They were acting as if their King was carrying a wild monster. Not liking this thought he decided to distract himself and so he looked around, his attention soon caught by Sinbad's purple ponytail floating behind him. When it was coming his way again he quickly dove forward to grab it.

"Whoa there!"

Sinbad was able to catch him at the last moment before he fell off his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to kill yourself again?"

Judal looked over his shoulder at the others angry face, his own a mask of innocence.

"I wanted to distract myself."

"And you decided that scaring me was a the best way to do so, didn't you?"

The Magi's lips curled up in a teasing smile.

"Were you afraid I'll get hurt _King_?"

Sinbad glared at him.

"Of course I was. It was only yesterday that you came here dying and I still can't believe we managed to save you."

Judal was a little taken aback by the King's words. No matter their past, the other seemed quite worried about him and that made his smile soften a little.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Just be more careful next time."

Immediately after saying that Sinbad turned his head around to look at the open area in front of him. Judal was busy playing with the tip of his purple hair and didn't notice they arrived at their destination, so he continued carrying him farther down and to the corner where the peach trees were.

What Sinbad didn't know was that, except from him and Judal, another pair was in the garden at that moment. Yamuraiha was, for some time now, in the other side of the garden arguing with Sharrkan about whether magic or swordplay was better. Being the one looking towards the entrance she was the first one to notice her King entering the garden with Judal placed over his shoulder. In an instant she grabbed Sharrkan by the chain he had around his neck and dragged him to hide behind some bushes.

"What are you doing?"

Sharrkan was trying to free himself from the woman's strong grip, only to be hit on the head by her cane.

"Quiet you moron. They'll hear us if you keep making noise."

The man looked at her in confusion.

"Who will hear us?"

Instead of answering the witch pointed in front of them. Sighing he raised himself a little to peak from behind the bush only to immediately sit down again, shocked, and look at his companion.

"Is this Sin?"

She nodded.

"And is the one with him...Al-Thamen's Magi?"

She nodded again. Sharrkan stood to peak again. He never sat back down again so Yamuraiha stood up too.

"Why is he here and why is he with the King?"

"I don't exactly know his reasons, but Sin decided to allow him to stay. When Judal came here yesterday he was almost very close to death but Sin refused to let him die and had me and Masrur save him."

"Masrur?"

The man once more turned to look at her confused. It was natural for her to help save someone since she was a witch but, why the Fanalis?

"Yes, Masrur. He had to use his strength to break Judal's gold ornaments."

"I see...And we don't know why Sin was so adamant on helping him?"

Yamuraiha shook her head.

"He only said that he promised to help him."

Sharrkan looked at the odd pair again.

"Looks like our King is true to his words then."

The sorceress gave him a strange look and then turned to look at where he was looking, only to see Sinbad lifting Judal in the air so he can grab some peaches from the higher branches. A small giggle escaped her at the sight. The sound caused Sharrkan to look back at her.

"What?"

Yamuraiha smiled, never taking her eyes from the two that were now sharing the peaches they gathered. Judal was sitting in Sinbad's lap with a content smile and closed eyes and Sinbad was petting his hair.

"They are adorable."

"They are?"

"Yes! Look at them. They are like a couple."

The man turned to examine the duo a little more carefully.

"Indeed, they look perfect together. Do you think they really are a couple? I mean, they were fighting each other every time they met since forever."

"It's not impossible. Judal was always interested in Sin saying how he would make him 'his' and stuff."

"And Sin is not one to resist something beautiful."

Yamuraiha giggled again.

"Maybe this is why he never wanted to marry a woman. Oh dear, I need to tell Pisti, she loves happy couples."

Sharrkan looked at her with wide eyes. Sometimes he could swear this woman was crazy. Maybe this is why he could stand her even if she was a witch in the first place.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

They both looked up at the white haired man that was standing behind them with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes glaring daggers.

"Don't you both have disciples to tutor today?"

Both the man and the woman gasped at the same time and stood up to run towards where their pupils where waiting for them. Jafar looked at them sighing in frustration.

"I am surrounded by idiots."

Before he himself leave he turned to look at his King. He was currently sleeping in the shadow of the tree and was protectively holding an also sleeping Judal in his lap. They were both smiling in their sleep and he couldn't resist doing the same. Jafar couldn't remember when was the last time he saw Sinbad so genuinely happy.

"Don't worry Sin. I will not allow anyone to enter this place today."

Still smiling he walked away, leaving the two to sleep in peace.

**This chapter came longer than expected...I am glad it's finished though. **

**I am sorry for any errors in there and for the characters being OOC but, for the sake of my sanity, I had to throw Judal's personality out the window. I mean it, the story was not moving any other way and I needed it to. Anyway, I hope you can forgive an author that sinned this way.**

**Also, please review guys. Sin and Judal are feeling bad that I don't have reviews to show them and refuse to cooperate with me. I am afraid I'll get stuck with the plot if this goes on.**

**See ya in another arabian night my dear readers.**


End file.
